Comical
by Blaqskies
Summary: AU. Complete opposites with one thing in common-their hectic work schedule and bond time on their lunch break. SasuSaku. Other pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Comical**

Chapter 1

Blaqskies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"We need a plan," Sakura sighed in frustration, "the statistics have been dropping lately."

Sakura, head publisher of the highest paid company in all of Konoha, was in a train wreck.

And whenever she's in a dilemma, the first person she vents to is none other than Yamanaka Ino.

"It doesn't hurt to hire an assistant Sakura," Ino mentioned as she finished up her protein bar. The pink headed girl looked at her best friend thoughtfully.

"That's surprisingly not a bad idea," Sakura whispered to herself. She slowly leaned off the kitchen counter, grabbed her purse, and headed halfway out the door. "I think I'll stop by the bakery, do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Ino replied, "Karin will be home soon, so I better stop by the office."

"Oh...right, the red headed devil," Sakura stated as she rolled her eyes.

"How long will you be sharing this place with her anyways?" Her blonde friend asked.

"Until this company does better," Sakura sighed as walked out the door of the three bedroom condo.

Ino followed.

* * *

**Ryoko Bakery**

Sakura entered the shop with an aroma of wheat and baked goods.

"This line is so long," Sakura said as her eyes roamed the shop. The bubblegum haired girl stood behind the last person and repeatedly glanced at her watch. She impatiently tapped her foot as the line grew shorter and shorter.

"Number 34!" A grey haired man with a collared shirt called out. Sakura flinched and stepped forward.

"_Finally!_" Sakura thought to herself as she received the receipt. She then grabbed onto the plastic bag of baked cuisines and walked towards a nearby empty table. As she situated herself—she realized she had no napkins. Feeling lazy but starving, Sakura unwillingly stood up, and walked towards the counter again. Quickly grabbing her napkins; her foot slipped on the glossy floor and she clumsily grabbed a hold of the nearest source of support—a man's sweater.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized as she gathered the fallen napkins and stood up in embarrassment.

"Watch what you're doing next time," he said angrily.

Sakura looked up in humiliation and gazed at the current victim. A man with raven-colored hair and interesting features stood before her. His skin looked slightly pale, and he dressed rather classy.

"Hn, idiot." He locked eyes with her.

Sakura shot him a dirty look and scoffed at him for insulting her intelligence.

"_Rude," _Sakura thought, and immediately returned to her table.

* * *

"How ignorant!"

The female employees of _Konoha's Digest_ exclaimed. They were gathered in a complete circle around Sakura.

"Exactly!" Sakura said after finishing narrating the incident.

"If _I_ were you, I would've back-talked that girl!" Ino responded.

"The _girl _you're talking about was a _guy_," Sakura teased back.

"Was he cute at least?" she asked.

"I don't have time for petty things like this," Sakura said ignoring her friend's comment, "besides, my job is my main priority."

"He _was_ cute wasn't he?" Ino joked.

Sakura glared at her friend and continued editing the stories for the 54th issue.

"She's way too uptight," Ino mumbled as the co-workers all returned to their cubicles.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

**Devil's Condo**

"I'm home!" Sakura called out as she scattered her keys onto the kitchen counter. She came home to Karin laying comfortably on the floral love seat in the living room.

"Why were the lights left on all morning?" Karin asked her deviously.

"Sorry Karin, I must've forgotten," Sakura replied in annoyance.

"Do you pay the bills?" Karin shot at her. "That's right, I thought so. Next time watch what you're doing."

The tension in the house rose, and Sakura stormed into her room. "What a bitch," she muttered as she shut off the lights and went along with her usual routine. '_A good book always solves everything_.' Sakura opened her book to the page she left off and read in satisfaction. '_I need to move out as soon as I can._'

Sakura grabbed her cell phone and dialed Ino's number.

"It's late, Sakura."

"I know Ino, sorry, I just need a place to stay."

"What happened!" Ino shouted through the phone. "Did that moron throw you out?"

"Trust me, I'd rather throw myself out."

"I wish I could help Sakura, but I'm all out of space."

"Ino, could you at least try?"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Ino paused for a second, "for the time being, ask Boss Iruka to hire you an assistant."

"I'm perfectly fine on my own Ino," Sakura responded, as she flipped through her address book.

"I'm guessing you want to live with hot head over there _and_ fail at your job!"

"You're right, I'll ask Iruka tomorrow," Sakura gave in, "I seriously need to find a new place to stay though."

"Why did you move in with Karin again?" Ino asked.

"I'm in debt with her," Sakura continued, "she helped pay my medical bills after that severe accident last summer, _and _she pays for the house bill."

"That still doesn't give her the right to treat you like a dog," Ino defended her, "why don't you pay your own bills?"

"Like I said Ino, the company needs to get better," Sakura stated. "Hold up."

Sakura pressed hold and switched to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, the sales are slowly decreasing, and we'll need you over here at 6AM to meet your new assistant," the caller spoke in monotone.

"Sai? Whose my new assistant?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Iruka stated to get here at 6AM, I'll be there tomorrow as well, dress conservative and professional please."

Sakura had a confused expression on her face. "Damnit Sai who is it?"

**Your call has ended**. Sakura began panicking at the thought of a new assistant.

"Hello?"

"I'm back Ino, sorry about that."

"What's going on?"

"I've got a new partner..."

"Great! Now you can move out of that pig's house!"

"Easier said than done Ino!"

"Whose the new partner?"

"No idea, I'm hoping it's a girl," Sakura said nervously.

"I don't," Ino said giggling through the receiver.

"Funny. Either way, there's going to be a change in the company."

"Yeah, well good luck hun," Ino reassured, "I need to get to bed, I've got a style column I'm working on!"

"Fabulous. Bye Ino!"

"Bye love, call me anytime!"

**Your call has ended.**

* * *

**5:45 AM**

'_What shall I wear?_'

Sakura raided her closet to find something neat and professional as possible. After several minutes, she selected a slim bandaged pencil skirt and a fitted white v-neck.

'_Perfect!'_

She slipped on a size 3 pair of black leather dress shoes, and twisted her delicate pink hair in a tight bun. After getting dressed, Sakura grabbed her belongings and headed for the door.

* * *

**Konoha's Digest**

"Ah, there you are Sakura," Sai said with an over exaggerated smile.

"Hello Sai," Sakura beamed. "May I ask what I'm here for?"

"I'd like for you to meet your new assistant," Sai continued, "this person has a Publishing Master's Degree, and would be a great deal of help with this profession."

"That's wonderful," Sakura grinned. "Will I need to interview this person?"

"Already ahead of you Sakura, I already did, and he's the best candidate," Sai continued, "he's actually here in the building at the moment."

Sakura became uneasy.

'_It's a he_.'

"Right this way Sakura."

Sakura followed the co-head executive down the hall, and walked towards the lounge.

"Ah, here we are, Uchiha Sasuke meet Haruno Sakura," Sai smiled, as he welcomed the guest sitting comfortably on the tan chair.

Sakura smiled and glanced at the familiar face—her jaw dropped.

"Y-you're that rude man at Ryoko's!" Sakura shrieked, her eyes widening and an angry expression on her face.

The man that stood before her looked just as surprised and rubbed his temples in aggravation.

"You two have met before?" Sai asked standing awkwardly in the middle of the two.

"This asshole insulted me!" Sakura accused.

Sasuke stood there with an irritated expression on his pale face. He sighed and stood in a structured posture. Slowly, he leaned closer to the pink haired woman, and took a deep breath, "Moron."

Sakura stood in astonishment.

"What?"

"Haha...welcome to _Konoha's Digest, _Sasuke." Sai nervously smiled.

_This is going to be a long and hectic job._  
**  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: This is my official first chapter for my new story, 'Comical.' I made sure I took my time on this story to make sure I didn't butcher a good idea. I hope you enjoy, and don't worry; there will be a lot more interesting things happening and slight complications.

Thank you for reading so far, reviews is greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Comical**

Chapter 2

Blaqskies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"This is classic!" Ino exclaimed in amusement, "The nimrod that insulted your intelligence, ends up being _your_ life saver!"

"It's pure torture," stated an upset Sakura.

"It's fate to me," Ino teased, as she made way into the large employment building.

Sakura trailed behind her friend while struggling to carry an abundance of manila folders and newspaper clippings. Making it halfway through the heavy steel doors, she failed to grasp onto the paperwork, and a variety of files flew into the air. "Thanks Ino!" Sakura shouted as the blonde continued to walk forward.

"_Fantastic_!" Sakura thought to herself as she attempted to collect the fallen material.

As soon as she assembled everything, she immediately advanced to her office. Unlocking the door, she neatly filed the papers upon the large steel desk. Sakura then sat down and began flipping through the pages of their latest article.

_Not bad._

She concentrated on her company's masterpiece productively, and studied the wording carefully. Her thoughts, however, were rudely disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Sorry for disturbing you Sakura!" Lee, her employee, exclaimed.

"It's alright Lee," Sakura responded, "Now what's the issue?"

"Uchiha Sasuke will be here shortly," Lee stammered, "and Boss Iruka asked if you would kindly introduce him to the employees."

Sakura eyed the boy, whom was wearing multiple shades of green from top to bottom.

"Alright, is there anything else to report?" Sakura wondered.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yes," Lee stated hesitantly.

Sakura exhaled, releasing her stress and bottled up complications.

"I'm sure you've heard of the budget cuts recently." Sakura then smiled at the skittish boy.

"Y-Yes I have," Lee replied nervously.

Sakura giggled, "The company is no longer laying off jobs, Lee!"

"Really?" Lee beamed.

"Yes no need to worry! Now the orders, Lee?" Sakura quickly reminded the thick browed man.

"Ah right," Lee continued, "you'll be informing him of his position, plus giving a slight tour around the building."

"All floors?" Sakura assumed.

"Yes."

"Thank you Lee, please notify me as soon as the moron arrives."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, that's what I thought I heard," Lee chuckled as he left the room.

Sakura waited as soon as Lee left her office, and banged her head upon the desk in exhaustion.

"_I'll show you who's in control," _Sakura thought to herself, as she rubbed her forehead in pain and gazed down at the floor. She then rested her head upon her arms and stared endlessly at the round clock against the wall. _Tik Tok_.

She then noticed a figure at the door and realized she had been watched.

"_Nimrod is here already?_" Sakura contemplated.

"Sakura, Sasuke is-" Lee ran and notified the pink-headed girl.

"Already on it Lee, thank you."

The pink-headed girl wore an artificial smile and proceeded to greet him, "Good morning Uchiha, please follow me."

With that said, Sasuke picked up his briefcase, and walked ahead without a single word. Sakura was shocked at his arrogance, and closely analyzed the man.

_"Confidence, arrogant, reserved…interesting._"

She quickly resurfaced from her relaying thoughts and walked at a fast pace to catch up to him. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and realized that Sakura was trailing behind.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, hinting him to stop.

Sasuke listened and looked at her for a few seconds.

Sakura quickly caught her breath and continued, "This area is where the main cubicles are located."

She then pointed to a corner consisting of a printing and fax machine, phone books, and stacks of used magazines. As she was informing the raven haired man, she lead him to his new coworkers.

"Hi, I'm Lee!" Bushy Brows declared proudly, "I work on the aerobics/sports column!"

Sasuke glared in aghast at the color coordinated man that stood before him.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he greeted respectfully back, shaking hands with him.

Sasuke stood in silence for a moment, examining Lee's bandages.

"I work part-time at the Tae Kwon Do Camp," Lee explained, "If you were wondering."

Ino eventually caught up with the group and shoved Lee aside.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino purred, "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

Sasuke seemed uninterested and waited for the next person to introduce themselves.

"I work on the style and beauty portion of the newspaper," Ino stated, ignoring the silence.

Sakura smiled at the awkwardness and decided to introduce everyone herself one by one.

"This is Shikamaru, the crossword developer," Sakura said pointing to the gentlemen standing by the large fax machine.

Shikamaru waved half-heartedly and quietly walked passed Sasuke.

Sakura slowly watched the emotionless man leave and immediately resumed.

"This over here by Ino, is the successful Hinata," Sakura presented, "She is our wonderful anonymous advice column writer."

Hinata began blushing at the recognition and tried to speak up.

"H-hi," she shyly stuttered.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura then roamed the room trying to retrace her memory. _I know there was someone else._

A blonde man suddenly appeared out of the blue.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," the immature blonde exclaimed, "Anyone call for me?"  
Sakura sighed and shook her head, "He is in charge of the comic section along with Sai, who does the drawing and art portion."

"I'm a pretty good comedian," Naruto boasted, "You should check it out."

Sasuke sighed and managed to contain his complete and utter boredom.

"I know you."

Naruto became wide eyed, and leaned closer to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, "I didn't even recognize you, teme, what a surprise!"

"You two know each other?" Sakura responded to the coincidence.

_The irony of it all._

"Yeah, we used to go to grade school together," Naruto chuckled.

"Is this it?" Sasuke responded.

"What?" An unfocused Sakura replied.

"Oh…erhm…yes," Sakura realized, feeling pathetic, "Anyhow, let's move on with the tour!"

**Buzz. **

The surrounded group of employees all stared directly at the pink haired girl.

"Phone, sorry!" Sakura apologized, "Excuse me while I take this call."

Sakura quickly pressed talk and whisper into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Skank."

"No need to follow me to work as well, Karin."

"I'm kicking you out."

"What?" Sakura shrieked through the receiver's end.

Ino eavesdropped and butted in.

"What does the pig want this time?" Ino questioned her friend.

Sakura waved her hand, hinting Ino to follow her to a more private area. Ino did as told and they both moved in the opposite direction of the employees. Sakura then held her phone in one hand, "It'll be a moment, Lee, can you please show Sasuke around?"

"Anything for you!" Lee exclaimed in dedication.

Sakura then resumed the call and pressed the speaker phone option.

**Speakerphone**

"Why again?" Sakura hollered at the phone.

"Open your ears, plus, I can't deal with slobs."

"What in the world are you talking about firetruck?" Ino defended.

"Tell your friend to pack up her belongings, I need the extra space."

"You little-"

**Your call has ended**

Sakura's heart sank, "Where am I going to live Ino?"

"Don't worry love, I'll find you a place to stay soon," Ino assured her best friend, "You just go home and pack your things up."

"Thank you," Sakura stated in temporary relief, "Please thank Lee for me, apologize to Sasuke, and inform everybody to continue working on their pages."

"I got it, I got it," Ino insisted, "Just get going, I've got everything under control."

With the said, Sakura rushed to her office, grabbed her bag, and ran straight to her car outside of the building.

"I hope so Ino, I hope so."

* * *

**A/N**: Cheers to the second chapter! Thank you for those who have been patiently waiting for the new chapter. I've been lagging a bit due to school, but I had to post this up.

Reviews, Tips, and Critiques are greatly appreciated!  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comical**

Chapter 3

Blaqskies

**Disclaimer:** I do not Naruto

* * *

Sakura neared the empty driveway of her house, and hesitated to grab her material. Flinging the door open, Sakura rushed inside of her three bedroom property.

"Look who the devil brought in," Karin pestered.

Sakura tamed her nerves as she released the weight from the bag of items she brought in.

"Why are you kicking me out again?" Sakura asked calmly, refocusing her thoughts.

"I don't like you," Karin responded, "obviously."

"Thanks for reminding me," Sakura backfired, "I was planning to move out anyways."

"Have fun being homeless."

"My pleasure."

With that said, Sakura walked towards her room, violently pushing Karin aside.

"Bitch," Sakura muttered.

Karin rolled her eyes, and followed the pink-headed girl inside.

Sakura clenched her firsts and turned around. "Would you leave me alone?" Sakura irritably said.

"Why should I?" Karin provoked, "It _is_ my house."

Everywhere she walked, Karin followed. Sakura ignored the immature woman, and began pulling things out of her closet. She grabbed a black leather suitcase and sorted her clothes, knick knacks, and toiletries. Moving towards the opposite side of the room, she packed her worn out black flats and her favorite halter top from last year's social event.

_Ah, memories._

Smiling at the sentimental value, her face brightened at the sight of her old photo album. She slowly picked it up, wrapped it, and placed it carefully in the empty slot of her suitcase. Standing up, she calmly inhaled the sweet floral scent of the room, and basked in the moment.

_"This is it,_" Sakura contemplated and smiled.

"Wow, this room would look beautiful without your hideous face in it," Karin bothered.

Sakura's moment was rudely interrupted. She shook her head and returned to reality. Grabbing ahold of herself, she zipped up her suitcase quickly. She then took her valuables and necessary things, and decided to leave a few items behind. Sakura then held onto her things and headed out the house. Karin was shocked that the pink-headed girl emptied the room so quickly. Karin stared in disbelief as she watched her ex-roomate leave behind the mattress and piles of old clothes on the floor.

"Looks like you're not needed anymore," Sakura said.

"Whatever," Karin hissed.

The pink haired girl then walked out of the door with her head held high, and opened the trunk of her car. After organizing her belongings neatly, she stepped inside of the automobile, and drove on off.

***New Message* **

Her Sidekick LX vibrated, as she struggled to grab her phone. Failing to read the message, she pulled off to the side of the road, and was able to receive it.

**Ino: **Are u done packing yet?

**Sakura**: Yes, and thank goodness.

**Ino: **Oh right! Great news Love, I found you a place!

Sakura was ecstatic.

**Sakura: **You're kidding! Who?

**Ino: **Naruto has an extra room in his house, I'll send u the address now

**Sakura: **Fantastic! Thanks Blondie! I'll catch up with you tomorrow at work, I'm going to head by his house now!

**Ino: **No problem Forehead (;

**Sakura: **Bye

**Ino: **C u later

"_Goodbye to the pig forever_," Sakura thought to herself, laughing silently.

* * *

**Uzamaki Household**

Sakura finally arrived to the sent address. Feeling overjoyed, she was excited to see the house look outrageously large. She examined the mansion and noticed two translucent shadows through the window.

"_Company_."

Sakura shrugged it off and began to slowly knock on the double doors in front of her.

To her surprise, Naruto had been expecting her.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto cheered, "Glad to see you here, the guest room is to the left."

"Thank you so much for the help Naru-"

Sakura trailed off at the irony. The shadows she'd seen were of Naruto and his unexpected guest-Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura quickly grabbed her phone and flipped it open.

**Sakura: **I hate you Ino.

"You okay Sakura?" Naruto wondered, waving his hand 2inches away from her face.

"I'm fine," Sakura insisted.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Naruto continued, "this room is yours."

Sakura followed her generous friend towards her new bedroom. The two stopped in the middle of the hall and Sakura began to clear her throat.

"Glad to see you here Sasuke…" Sakura spoke nervously, "I apologize for earlier today…"

Sasuke gave her a glare and proceeded, "For what?"

"Leaving you today for my emergency," Sakura said softly, "What are you doing here anyhow?"

"I live here."

Sakura's face turned as bright and vibrant as her hair color, "Really…that makes two of us."

Sasuke quickly turned his head, and glared at his blonde friend. Naruto noticed the awkwardness and began to change the subject.

"Oh…right," Naruto said, scratching his head, "I forgot to tell you Sasuke lived here too."

"Now that we've stated the obvious," Sasuke muttered, "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going teme?" Naruto raised a brow and asked suspiciously.

"Out."

Sakura laughed nervously and rushed inside of her new room.

***New message* **

**Ino:** Y?

**Sakura: **Guess who lives with me now?

**Ino: **Naruto…

**Sakura: **Guess again, it rhymes with, The sleigh.

**Ino: **No clue, I've lost u.

**Sakura: **Sasuke.

**Ino: **That doesn't even rhyme.

**Sakura: **I HATE YOU INO!

**Ino: **LOL, chill out, you'll thank me later.

**Sakura: **This is far from what I expected.

**Ino: **JLove you too

Sakura took a deep breath and tried to keep a positive mindset.

"_Two grown men, living with an innocent woman like me._"

Sasuke began to squeal at the thought of having to go through the dirty aspect of living alone with two men. _I am definitely an idiot. _

"I'm sorry Sakura," Naruto apologized, quietly standing behind the doorway.

Sakura sighed and gave him a faux smile.

"It's not your fault Naruto, thank you for letting me stay."

Naruto raised a brow, "Why are you so awkward?"

"Not even!"

"You act like you've never seen a man in your life."

"I don't know him that well."

"It's okay, I understand your female feelings towards him," Naruto teased.

"What on earth are you trying to say?"

"You like him."

"I will fire you if you ever say that again."

Naruto chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, but I did promise everyone a chapter! This chapter is shorter than the first two, but I really wanted to update. There will be more irony and complications, so expect a lot of face palms :3. I will keep a stable updating schedule so be on the lookout!

Reviews, tips, and comments are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comical**

Chapter 4

Blaqskies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto

* * *

It was getting late, and Sakura had just began unpacking her belongings. Being from a publishing company, she was skillful in the creativity department. The girl stood at the far back and stood at a viewpoint of her room. Studying her room at a distance, she quickly got to work.

The room was a painted rosy pastel color, with a long and tall glass window in the dead center. The drapes were made with white satin silk and hung an inch off of the beautiful wooden floors. Her closet could be opened by two white wooden doors, and two steel knobs.

_Heaven._

Sakura started off hanging her clothes, coordinated from dressy to casual. She was satisfied at how everything came together neatly and organized. After a while of sorting everything, the room was 50% complete. It was five minutes to midnight and Sakura was beyond exhausted. Laying her blankets on the wooden floor, she attempted to fall asleep.

Just as she was getting ready to shut off the lights, Sasuke stood at her door.

"Can I help you with anything?" Sakura drowsily questioned.

Sasuke walked towards the nearest plug. He then unboxed an air mattress in place of her poorly laid out blankets. "There."

Sakura smiled at his generosity, "Thank you."

Sasuke stood up slowly and walked out of the room with a smirk. Sakura accepted the small gesture and shut off the lights.

* * *

**Morning**

"Today, fortunately, is inspection day at _Konoha's Digest_!" Sakura announced to her employees, all surrounded at the Uzamaki Household. "And?" An uninterested Shikamaru questioned.

Sai grinned, "Day off."

Naruto chimed in at the statement and exclaimed, "Time to hit the beach!"

"Ahem," Ino interrupted, "You mean the mall!"

"I d-definitely second that!" Hinata spoke softly, "Are you joining us too Sakura?"

"Sorry girls, I'm feeling the beach today."

Hinate and Ino frowned.

"Party time girls, let's all beach party!" Naruto shouted, his voice echoing throughout every corner of the large house.

"Alright, alright," the girls caved.

Sakura couldn't help but notice how excluded Sasuke looked.

"We'll see how Sasuke feels about it first," Sakura suggested, "He _is _new."

Sakura quickly glanced at him, but he showed no sign of participation.

"Beach it is!" Lee shouted, who already had his green swimming trunks on.

The group were immediately divided into separate genders and hit the bathrooms to get ready and change.

**Guy's Bathroom**

"I am stoked to get in the water," Sai smiled, as he applied sunblock to his already pale face.

"Sasuke, are you going to get in the water?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'd like to stay dry," Sasuke uttered, "But maybe."

"Hah, same."

"Hey are Kiba and Shino heading over?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, in a little bit, they are caught up at their job," Shikamaru responded.

"Where do they work at?" Sasuke questioned, as he slowly wore on his black wet suit.

"Wildlife Zoo."

"Seems like them," Naruto chuckled.

**Girl's Bathroom**

"How was it?" Ino teased.

"How was what?" Hinata asked with a confused expression on her face.

Ino hinted at Sakura, who was struggling with her pink floral bikini.

Sakura caught the hint and looked up, "How was what?"

Ino and Hinata smiled.

"Oh hush," Sakura responded, "I don't mix work with relationships."

"Oh come on," Ino replied, "He's hot."

"Don't you like Shika?"

"Yes," Ino proudly stated, "That's why you and I are different."

"How so?"

"I'm not afraid to admit it," Ino winked as she adjusted her neon orange straps.

Sakura giggled, "Hinata, how about you and Kiba?"

Hinata blushed, "F-friend."

"Sure," Ino and Sakura both synchronized.

* * *

Both sides were finished getting ready and began packing food and their swimming necessities. "Where's Sakura?" Lee wondered.

"She's still in the restroom," Ino responded, "Girl stuff."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, "Kiba and Shino are here!"

Hinata's face beamed at the statement.

"Hey everyone!" Kiba and Shino both exclaimed.

"This is Sasuke," Ino welcomed, "He's the new assistant!"

Shino studied Sasuke and gave him a nod. Kiba, on the other hand, gave Sasuke a bear hug. "Welcome to the family man," Kiba grinned.

Sasuke was surprised, "Thank you."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"I think more than I talk."

"That's cool," Kiba chuckled, "Hinata!"

Hinata's face turned bright red. Kiba ignored her awkward expression and gave her a hug.

"Alright, now that we are all familiar with each other," Naruto suggested, "Let's all head out to the car now."

The large party grabbed their items and walked out of the mansion. Lee stayed inside though. "You coming?" Shino asked. "I'm waiting for Sakura."

"Suit yourself," Shino said and followed the group along.

Lee became concerned and headed to the second bathroom. "Sakura!" Lee shouted, "Are you okay?"

Sakura, on the opposite side of the door, held her stomach in pain. "I'm fine!"

"What's wrong!"

Sakura crawled closer to the door, "Girl issues."

"I won't judge you Sakura," Lee shouted, "Just tell me!"

"I'm on my period."

Lee's face was flushed with a bright shade of red. "How do I help you with that…"

"I ran out of pads!" Sakura cried in pain, "Go buy me some, hurry!"

Lee rushed out of the door immediately, "Anything for you!" Running to the driveway, he stopped at the vehicle parked outside. "Hey guys!'

"Tell Sakura to hurry up!" Naruto shouted.

"She's in a dilemma!"

"What could possibly go on?" Shikamaru shouted.

"She's on it!"

"On what?" Naruto panicked.

"Her monthly issues!"

"No idea what you are talking about!"

Lee leaned in closer, "She's on her period."

Naruto stared at the serious expression on Lee's face. Slowly turning his back towards him, he laughed obnoxiously. "Ino, figure something out!" Naruto died in laughter.

"What's wrong Lee?"

"She's on her period."

"Who?"

"Sakura-san!"

With that said, Ino reached into her purse and handed it to Lee.

"What is this?" Lee shrieked in horror, nearly dropping it.

"Just give it to her!" Ino yelled, "We need to head to the beach!"

Lee quickly grabbed the pad and promptly ran inside of the house. Finally beside the door, he hesitated to knock.

"Here you go Sakura!"

Sakura slightly opened the door and grabbed the object.

"I love you Lee."

She quickly got herself together and followed Lee out to the car. Opening the door of the car, Sakura walked inside with embarrassment.

"At least we're finally sure you're a woman," Naruto teased, laughing hysterically.

"Shutup you idiot!" Sakura shouted, punching the blonde on the side of his head.

The entire group laughed.

_First time in a long time, are things finally getting better._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this update! Sorry for the guys/girls that had to witness Sakura's embarrassing moment.

Reviews, tips, and comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Comical**

Chapter 5

Blaqskies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Cherry Bomb!" The blue eyed blonde male exclaimed. Splashing salt water everywhere-he swam back to shore.

"Are you going to get into the water?" Sakura asked Sasuke, while staring at the blonde boy shake water out of his ears.

Unfocused, he looked back at her, clearly contemplating a response.

"You ask too many questions," Sasuke remarked.

Looking astonished, Sakura imagined horns erupting from the man's head.

"I'm just curious," Sakura continued, "why are _you _so quiet?"

"I think before running my mouth."

"Any man with brains, wouldn't come to me for employment."

"Hn."

"Sakura, look to your left!" Ino interrupted, as the conversation aroused.

Sakura immediately dropped the chat and looked to her left. _That __Bitch!_

"Look who we have here," The voice neared.

"I know you miss me," Sakura responded, "but there's no need to follow me."

"I thought you didn't mix business with personal life?" Karin, dressed in a revealing bathing suit, winked provokingly.

"Obviously-"

**Clunk. **

"Get away snob!" Ino defended; throwing rocks at the bad aura.

"Immature!" Karin shouted and returned to the other side of the beach.

"What is up with that creep following you everywhere?" Ino asked.

"No clue," Sakura replied, "maybe it's _him_."

Ino and Sakura glared at Sasuke and then again at Karin.

"Nahhhhhh!" Sakura and Ino synchronized in laughter.

"What's up with you and Sasuke a while ago?" Ino grinned.

"Nothing, he's a real jerk."

"Oh he's probably just using reverse psychology on you!"

"More like _psycho_-psychology."

"Haha, you'll never learn," Ino shook her head, "go ask Sasuke to join us in volleyball!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Maybe sparks will fly," Ino winked and ran back to the group.

Walking slowly in annoyance, Sakura gave in, and decided to ask him to join.

"You want to play volleyball?"

Sasuke glared at her, stood up, and began walking towards the volleyball court.

"_Pft." _Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

"Shino and Sai are team captains!" Kiba announced to the busy bodies.

"What are we three?" Ino laughed.

"Fine, you can have Naruto on your team," Kiba teased.

"Hell no!" Ino nagged, "Shino pick Sakura and I!"

"Fine," Shino exclaimed, "You two used to be cheerleaders-we better not lose."

"Yes!"

"I choose Hinata and Shikamaru!" Sai chose.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

"I get Kiba."

"Haha! Sai gets Lee!"

"Oh be quiet," Lee hollered, "I used to be in sports!"

"Yeah, If you count 'Tae Kwon Do' as a sport!" Naruto joked.

"Sasuke, you serve!" Shino directed.

Sasuke grabbed the volleyball and got into position. Focusing on the opposite side of the court, he threw the ball into the air, and smashed it towards Shikamaru.

"Damn," Shikamaru blurted and slid across the sand.

"Get it Sakura!" Kiba called.

"Got it!" Sakura exclaimed and shot it right back.

"Hinata it's on your side!" Sai assured.

Hinata froze, and let the ball smack her right on her forehead.

"You okay chick?" Kiba asked in concern.

Blushing at the man, she stood up and brushed herself down in embarrassment.

"1-0" Ino called out in competition.

"It's on," Sai smiled.

"Losers, have to get dumped into the water," Naruto gambled.

After that being said, the tension arose. It was Sakura's turn to serve. She got into position and smacked the volleyball over the net. Ino saved the team by diving down and returning the throw.

"I got it!" Sakura called, focusing on the ball.

She almost made it over, but the ball didn't bounce so well. Sasuke, making an attempt to save the ball, jumped in midair and smacked Sakura right across the forehead.

"We all knew her forehead was useful," A hysterical Ino teased.

Realizing what had just happened, Sasuke shook the girl to make sure she was okay.

"You teme," Naruto called out, running towards her.

Sakura, rubbing her head in pain, stood up.

"You idiot! I called it!" Sakura argued.

"Pay attention," Sasuke shot back, "ever heard of look both ways?"

"That's the street, stupid!"

"You're just like a road," Sasuke replied, "worthless and neverending."

A heated Sakura then stood up and walked up to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare disrespect me!"

"What are you going to do?" Naruto teased, "kiss him?"

"Anyways!" Kiba butted, "We have to get going."

"Yeah it's getting late…" Hinata hinted, "we have work tomorrow as well."

"Way to kill the mood," Naruto stated.

"Wait…"

The group all stared at Lee.

"What?" The group chimed.

"They get thrown in the water!" Lee beamed.

"Haha, he's right!" Kiba laughed, "but Sasuke and Sakura are thrown in the water."

"What?" Sasuke and Sasuke both shouted.

"You did lose it for the team," Ino winked.

Ino and Hinata then grabbed Sakura by her arms and legs, while the guys held onto Sasuke.

**3**

**2**

**1**

The party threw the unfortunate souls into the large bodies of water. Soaking wet and freezing, Sakura ran out first.

"Never again are we playing volleyball."

Sasuke got out after, and attempted to hide his shivering body.

"Let's all head our separate ways gang," Shikamaru announced, "I have tons of unfinished cross word answer keys to finish.

"What a nerd, " Sai smiled.

"At least I don't have a cheesy, over-exaggerated smile."

Sai frowned.

"Come on everyone, I'm freezing!" Sakura rushed.

* * *

**Uzamaki Household**

The three owners of the house, finally stepped foot inside of their home. Wrapped around in a warm towel, with a salt water scent, stood Sakura dripping water on the newly waxed floors.

"I'm going to bed," Sakura announced to herself, "I don't know about you two though."

"Same, I'm beat." Naruto responded.

"I call the showers!" Sakura called out.

Ignoring her, Sasuke walked towards the bathroom.

"_What a douche move_."

Sakura's expression suddenly changed when she saw a disgusted Sasuke slam the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you?"

Looking disturbed, he walked to the opposite bathroom and slammed it shut. Startled, Sakura and Naruto both peered inside suspiciously. Sakura's face turned bright red, and froze in utter embarrassment.

"I understand you're a chick," Naruto joked, "But learn to clean up after yourself!

"Go work on your comics!" Sakura cringed as she immediately picked up after herself.

"_How in the world did I leave my pad on the floor?" _Sakura thought to herself, shuddering at the thought of the recent sequence.

After cleaning up the mess, she turned on the water, and finished her quick shower. After that, she then dressed in her soft pink pajamas. Her stomach growled immediately after and she dug into the refrigerator to find something edible-no hope. Starving and exhausted, she decided to skip dinner, and go to bed. Feel strangely nostalgic, she got up and walked towards Sasuke's bedroom.

"What do you want?"

"I thought since I'm going to have to see your face daily," Sakura grinned, "why not start a friendship?"

"I don't mix my personal life with business life."

Oddly, Sakura smiled. _Just like me._

"You don't ever laugh or smile do you?"

"I do when I feel like it."

"Why are you so vague?"

"Why are _you _so annoying?"

Feeling pathetic, she attempted to at least make amends with the man.

"You should really stop being so rude to the woman that gave you a job."

"You talk too much," Sasuke spoke, "it's torturing."

"Girls like to talk!" Sakura frustratingly tried to cope with his ignorance, "and we have tons of things to talk about!"

"I'm not into gossip," Sasuke continued, "it's a turnoff."

"Sometimes if you listen," Sakura rambled, "we all have important things to say."

Sakura then turned around in aggravation and left her words hanging. Sighing, she realized what she needed to say.

"Oh, and tomorrow there's a formal event," Sakura continued, "interviews and photo-shooting are involved."

"_And_?"

"You're required to escort me," Sakura smiled, "so get ready tomorrow morning."

"Don't get on my nerves then," Sasuke responded as Sakura walked towards the door.

"You shouldn't be talking."

"How long is the event?"

"Four hours."

"Kill me," Sasuke muttered, organizing his neatly placed pillows.

Leaving the room she walked down the hallway.

"Four hours of agonizing torture and arguing with a uncaring man," Sakura ranted, "how unclassy."

Shaking away her thoughts, she walked towards the kitchen for the second time. She stopped as soon as she noticed Naruto on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Finding some ramen."

"I already checked," Sakura sighed, "for someone with two bathrooms and a house the size of earth-I'm surprised you can't afford food."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "I just eat a lot."

"Coupons, food stamps, credit card," Sakura stated, ignoring the naive boy, "it's not like I don't pay you!"

"Stop instigating!"

"Sorry, I've been stressing out lately..." Sakura apologized.

"Time of the month," Naruto laughed, "I understand."

Sakura rolled her eyes, she was starving and couldn't handle her hunger. She then walked towards the massive refrigerator and found some eggs in the corner.

"Success!"

"I remember we have milk on the side department!"

"Perfect!" Sakura beamed, "let's get started!"

Naruto poured the milk into two glasses, and set up the table. Sakura, on the otherhand, had just completed cooking the scrambled eggs.

"Cheers!" Naruto and Sakura toasted and dined.

After a few seconds, both the expressions on their faces soon changed.

"You idiot!" Sakura screamed, as she held onto her stomach, "expired milk? really?"

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto groaned, as he walked slowly towards the restrooms, "not again!"

"Again?" Sakura complained, "I have an event for tomorrow!"

"You're going to have to ask Sasuke to take care of you," Naruto smiled and ran inside of the restroom.

"_Sasuke, take care of me_?" Sakura thought to herself, "_I might as well be dead_."

* * *

**A/N: **Delays, delays, delays-sorry school got in the way with my writing! I won't give up on this idea! Leaving comments and support, really does encourage me to make every chapter more exciting than the next, so thank you for the help! I understand that things are going steady and not much drama going on yet, but believe me, the next chapter will be interesting! I want the story to develope more, as Sasuke and Sakura get to know each other. Stay tuned! Thanks again for taking the time to read!


End file.
